blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Piggy 500/Gallery/3
Back at the racetrack again S2E9 The race track again.png S2E9 Pickle and trucks line up for drinks.png S2E9 Pickle sings as he waits.png S2E9 Crusher and Slop see Pickle again.png S2E9 Pickle points out the line for drinks.png S2E9 Pickle "Wanna wait in line with me?".png S2E9 Crusher refuses again.png S2E9 Slop gives Pickle another raspberry.png S2E9 Crusher "Who needs to wait in line".png S2E9 Slop gets out a ramp.png S2E9 Crusher explains his second cheat.png S2E9 Crusher's view of the drink line.png S2E9 Crusher and Slop reverse.png S2E9 Crusher and Slop get in position.png S2E9 Crusher and Slop stand ready.png S2E9 Crusher and Slop jump the ramp.png S2E9 Crusher and Pickle soar over the line.png S2E9 Crusher sings "We're going to get soda!".png S2E9 Crusher stops singing in a panic.png S2E9 Crusher and Slop miss the drink stand.png S2E9 Crusher and Slop land in a dumpster.png S2E9 Crusher and Slop disgusted again.PNG S2E9 Slop blows another disgusted raspberry.png Rescuing Zippy S2E9 Blaze and Starla reach the badlands.PNG S2E9 Blaze and Starla hear Zippy.PNG S2E9 Starla "That sounds like...".PNG S2E9 Starla sees Zippy.PNG S2E9 Zippy sees Starla.PNG S2E9 Starla has to get up there.PNG S2E9 We'll engineer a way.PNG S2E9 AJ "I know!".PNG S2E9 Let's build a tower crane.PNG S2E9 Tower crane diagram.png S2E9 Let's turn me into a tower crane.PNG S2E9 Transformation interface.PNG S2E9 Blaze "First we need...".PNG S2E9 First part needed.PNG S2E9 Mast materializes.PNG S2E9 Second part needed.PNG S2E9 Jib materializes.PNG S2E9 Last part needed.png S2E9 Cable materializes.png S2E9 Tower crane transformation complete.png S2E9 Blaze transforms.png S2E9 Blaze the tower crane.png S2E9 Zippy astounded by Blaze's transformation.png S2E9 Starla and AJ wave to Blaze.png S2E9 Blaze turning to Starla.png S2E9 Starla hooks herself up.png S2E9 Zippy calling for help.png S2E9 Blaze raising Starla.png S2E9 Starla raised into position.png S2E9 Blaze "Get ready to swing like a pendulum".png S2E9 Count to three.png S2E9 Starla about to be swung.png S2E9 Starla swings on the cable.png S2E9 Starla catches Zippy.png S2E9 Starla swings back with Zippy.png S2E9 Starla "Zippy, you're saved!".png S2E9 Zippy circles around Starla.png S2E9 Zippy snuggles Starla.png S2E9 Starla "I'm so glad you're safe and sound".png S2E9 Blaze turning back to normal.png S2E9 Starla and AJ happy for Blaze.png S2E9 Blaze reminding Zippy of the race.png S2E9 We have to get there fast.png S2E9 Let's use Blazing Speed.png S2E9 Blazing Speed ready.png S2E9 Give me Blazing Speed.png S2E9 Blazing Speed activation.png|Let's Blaze! S2E9 Blaze using Blazing Speed.png S2E9 Starla and Zippy join Blaze.png S2E9 Blaze, Starla and Zippy driving together.png S2E9 Blaze, Starla and Zippy zoom out of sight.png Returning to the race S2E9 Piggy 500 about to start.png S2E9 Bump "Are you ready for the Piggy 500?".png S2E9 Joe and Gus wearing pig attire.png S2E9 Bump "We'll find out which team".png S2E9 Bump shows the trophy.png S2E9 Piggy 500 trophy.png S2E9 Crusher and Slop approach the podium.png S2E9 Crusher "Me and Slop are the only team here".png S2E9 Crusher and Slop are automatic winners.png S2E9 Crusher tries to take the trophy.png S2E9 Bump and Crusher argue over the trophy.png S2E9 Bump hears Blaze's horn.png S2E9 Hay bales.png S2E9 Blaze, Starla and Zippy bash through the hay.png S2E9 Blaze, Starla and Zippy's big return.png S2E9 Starla "If you want that trophy".png S2E9 Bump "To the starting line".png S2E9 Crusher and Slop dejected.png S2E9 Zippy oinking to Starla.png S2E9 Starla "That's a great idea".png S2E9 Starla invites Blaze to race.png S2E9 Zippy cuddling Blaze.png S2E9 AJ "Let's do it".png S2E9 Blaze "Let's race!".png The Piggy 500 S2E9 Blaze, Starla and Zippy head for the start.png S2E9 Piggy 500 racers lined up.png S2E9 Zippy oinking Slop good luck.png S2E9 Slop blows a raspberry at Zippy again.png S2E9 Crusher and Slop get ready to race.png S2E9 Slop, Zippy and Starla get ready to race.png S2E9 Blaze gets ready to race.png S2E9 Starla and Zippy rev up.png S2E9 Bump "Get set...".png S2E9 Crusher revs up.png S2E9 Slop revs up.png S2E9 Right before the start signal.png S2E9 And they're off.png S2E9 First turn.png S2E9 First curve.png S2E9 Blaze, Starla and Zippy racing.png S2E9 Racers in a twist.png S2E9 Racers in another curve.png S2E9 Crusher and Slop about to cheat.png S2E9 Crusher knocking hay bales.png S2E9 Slop tossing a hay bale aside.png S2E9 Blaze, Starla and Zippy dodge the hay bales.png S2E9 Crusher and Slop jump a gap.png S2E9 Crusher and Slop start tossing mud.png S2E9 Blaze, Starla and Zippy avoiding the mud.png S2E9 Crusher and Slop pass through a tunnel.png S2E9 Crusher and Slop almost at the windmills.png S2E9 Crusher and Slop pass through the windmills.png S2E9 Crusher pulls a lever.png S2E9 Windmills speed up.png S2E9 Blaze passes the fast windmills.png S2E9 Starla passes the fast windmills.png S2E9 Zippy passes the fast windmills.png S2E9 Blaze, Starla and Zippy pass through the windmills.png S2E9 Another curve.png S2E9 Barn up ahead.png S2E9 Crusher and Slop pass through the barn.png S2E9 Blaze, Starla and Zippy pass through the barn.png S2E9 Crusher and Slop in the lead.png S2E9 Crusher and Slop hear Bump say "But not for long".png S2E9 Blaze, Starla and Zippy catch up to Crusher.png S2E9 Crusher "Right behind us?".png S2E9 Crusher and Slop scheming.png S2E9 Crusher and Slop cross a bridge.png S2E9 Crusher and Slop reach the other side.png S2E9 Crusher and Slop bang on the bridge.png S2E9 Bridge falls.png S2E9 Blaze, Starla and Zippy stop.png S2E9 Blaze, Starla and Zippy can't cross.png S2E9 Crusher "So long!".png S2E9 Slop blows a mocking raspberry.png S2E9 Starla "Those cheaters!".png|"Those cheaters!" S2E9 Zippy agreeing with Starla.png S2E9 Blaze "We can't jump across".png|"Hmm. We can't jump across..." S2E9 Blaze "But maybe we can swing across".png|"...But, maybe we can swing across, with a pendulum!" S2E9 Starla readies her lasso.png|"One pendulum. Coming up!" S2E9 Top of post lassoed.png S2E9 Blaze, Starla and Zippy ready to swing.png S2E9 Help us swing our pendulum.png S2E9 Blaze, Starla and Zippy start swinging.png S2E9 Blaze, Starla and Zippy swing the bridge gap.png S2E9 Blaze slides down the other side.png S2E9 Blaze, Starla and Zippy hurry after Crusher.png S2E9 Crusher and Slop victorious for a moment.png S2E9 Blaze, Starla and Zippy pass Crusher and Slop.png S2E9 Crusher and Slop in a daze.png S2E9 Blaze, Starla and Zippy cross the finish line.png S2E9 Blaze, Starla and Zippy win.png S2E9 Bump announcing the winners.png S2E9 Starla smiling.png|"Starla!" S2E9 Blaze smiling.png|"Blaze!" S2E9 AJ waving from his seat.png|"AJ!" S2E9 Bump mentioning Zippy.png S2E9 Zippy given the trophy.png S2E9 Zippy held up by Blaze and Starla.png Epilogue: Who didn't cheat enough? S2E9 Crusher and Slop driving around.png S2E9 Crusher offended he didn't cheat enough.png S2E9 Slop oinking angrily at Crusher.png S2E9 Crusher "I cheated plenty".png S2E9 Crusher and slop arguing.png S2E9 Slop disapproves.png S2E9 Crusher "No, you!".png S2E9 Slop disapproves again.png S2E9 Crusher and Slop don't see where they're going.png S2E9 Crusher slips off the bridge gap.png S2E9 Crusher about to fall over the bridge gap.png S2E9 Mud splats near the bridge gap.png S2E9 Crusher and Slop in the mud again.png S2E9 Iris out on Crusher.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries